


Luke

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 2. “I will always protect you.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Luke

Colson pulls his girls tighter against him, as they continue to cry. “I will always protect you.” The main character says to his love interest, his face becoming more pale as he gets closer to death. He presses a kiss to the top of Casie’s head, as the last fifteen minutes of the movie play out.

Y/N glances over at Casie, seeing her crying face. She opens her arms up, the little girl crawling over her dad’s lap into her arms. “That was stupid. Luke should’ve lived.” Casie mutters into Y/Ns shirt, her tears slowing as the woman rocks her back and forth slightly.  
Y/N chuckles, her cheeks wet from her own tears. “It was stupid. But, you know what will make us feel better?” She asks, pulling back.  
Casie lights up, wiping away her tears. “Ice cream!”

He watches with amusement as their moods switch to being sad to excitement. He stops grinning when they look at him with the same expression, bottom lip poking out slightly. “No.” He says, immediately.  
“Please.” Casie says, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Y/N smiles at the two, before joining Casie. “Yeah, please.”  
He sighs, ‘Fine, but I want hugs from both of you.”  
“Deal!” They both shout.


End file.
